Days at Shinra Academy
by ventus4ever
Summary: Three sisters move to a new school. What happens when they meet Cloud, Reno, Zack, Vincent, Aerith, Yuffie, And the rest of the gang from Shinra   Academy?
1. First Day

Chapter One

* * *

Naeva slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She could faintly hear her mother screaming at her sister to get out of bed. Evelien was always horrible in the mornings. She rose up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom that was adjoined to her bedroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her long knee-length silvery blue hair was a tangled mess. She brushed it out, thinking of how wonderful it was to have naturally straight hair. Then she put on the minuscule amount of make-up she did wear. As she finished, she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She looked at her uniform. She hated it. It was a green, white, and silver theme. A plain white button-up shirt with a green button up vest over it. This was tucked into a right-above-the-knee dark green and silver plaid skirt. To finish it off there was a silver tie. At least they could wear their own shoes, just as long as they were black and not tennis shoes. She slipped on a nice pair of black flats. She went downstairs to see her sister Aure already waiting to go. She looked absolutely stunning in her uniform. At least her silver hair didn't totally clash with it like Naeva's. She had chosen to wear heels. How she did it Naeva would never know, but she knew she was perfectly comfortable in her flats. She ate her cereal and joined her sister in waiting for Evelien. They heard her stomp down the stairs, and watched her walk sleepily over to the counter, grab a handful of cereal, and join them. The three girls walked out of the door, and into the craziest year of high school yet.

* * *

Wow, this place is huge, Naeva thought to herself.

" Oh my god this place is ginormous!", Evelien practically screamed.

" When did you get so talkative in the mornings?", Aure asked her sister with a smirk on her face.

" Since we got here!", Evelien said brightly.

Naeva could tell people were staring. It's not everyday you see three new girls walk in, two of which are practically screaming at each other, one with silvery blue hair, one with pure silver hair, and another with white blonde hair that looked purple. Then she heard the whispers which confirmed that they were staring.

" I doubt that's their natural hair color."

" Are they related?"

" Oh my god, their so pretty!", she heard one girl squeak. She laughed quietly at that one.

Both she and her sister ignored these comments and walked to the office. As they walked in, Aure started talking.

" Hello, we're Aure, Evelien, and Naeva Celestyn. We need our schedules."

" Yes, here you are. I hope you have a good first day here at Shinra Academy.", the secretary replied kindly.

As they looked at their schedules and noticed they had most classes together. They had first period Algebra 2, second period English 3, A lunch. Third period Naeva had Chemistry, while Evelien had Photography and Aure had Creative Writing. Those two had Chemistry together fourth period together, while Naeva had gym. They ended their day with foreign language studies, where you can pick a language and study it independently or with a group, which everyone was required to take.

They started looking for the math room. As they walked in, they noticed there was only one other girl there and the teacher. The girl had long brown hair tied back in a braid with a pink bow, and was dressed in all pink.

" Hello, I am Aerith Gainsborough. Are you new here this year?"

" Yeah we are. I'm Aure. Nice to meet you."

" I'm Evelien."

"I'm Naeva."

" Well it was nice meeting you guys! The bell's about to ring, so we'd better get ready for class."

The teacher started going over the syllabus after the bell rang. That only took about fifteen minutes, so they talked amongst themselves until the bell rang. Aerith told them about her best friend, Yuffie, who she described as an overly-hyper girl, but a good friend. Just don't tell her any secrets.

" Well I'll introduce you guys later! See you at lunch!"

The three sisters walked to their next class. As they walked in, Naeva saw a group of boys sitting in the back of the room. There were three of them, all with different lengths of silver hair. They looked at the girls and smiled. Naeva noticed there smiles were kinda creepy.

Oh well I bet it's nothing, she thought to herself. Aure seemed to think so, as she walked over an introduced herself.

" Hi, I'm Aure! What are your names?"

The one with the shoulder-length hair said, " I'm Kadaj, the one with long hair is Yazoo, and the other is Loz."

The other two boys just stared. What the girls didn't know is that on the inside, all three were screaming. They didn't understand why anyone was speaking them, especially three girls.

" Well then, I'll see you later, I guess, maybe, or not. Okay bye!", Aure said while slowly backing away.

The girls sat down and went through yet another syllabus.

" Today is going to be a long day.", all three of them thought.

* * *

Naeva walked alone to Chemistry. She was kind of freaked out, considering it was her first class today without either of her sisters. She wondered what kind of people would be in her class. She hoped the three boys from English weren't there. They seemed nice, just kind of out there. As she walked up to the door, all she could think was don't trip. Sure, she could dodge five kunai knives at a time, but walking across a flat surface in front of other people? She could never do that unless she was having an extremely confident day. She had regularly, but today wasn't one of them. She opened the door and walked in. She sat down next to a boy with spiky blonde hair. She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, she just sat there. The teacher went over a syllabus. None of her teachers seemed enthusiastic. That just made school boring, and especially made it hard to learn. Would you really try to learn when your teacher was droning on and on in a monotonous voice? Naeva couldn't stand it. After the teacher finished and everybody was left to talk, she turned to boy next to her.

" Hi, I'm Naeva. What's your name?"

" Cloud.", he mumbled quietly.

It's oh so nice meeting you, she thought. Then she thought up a plan.

" Will you be my Chemistry buddy?", she asked in an innocent voice. She would get him to be her friend whether he liked it or not.

" Um, what?"

" You know, if we're absent we give each other the notes and such from that day, and when there are labs, we partner up.", she told him.

" I guess?", he said in a questioning voice.

" Yay!", she yelled. She jumped up and hugged him. He hesitated for a few seconds, and slowly returned the hug.

Yes Cloud, you will be my friend!

* * *

Aure walked to her Creative Writing class. She arrived at the room and saw a few students there. She sat down in a seat. She sees a black haired boy rose from his seat, walk over, and sat next to her.

" Hi, I'm Zack! What's your name? Do you actually like writing? I suck at writing. It kind of makes me depressed. But at least I'm not like Cloud. That guy is crazy. He just sits and doesn't speak. Wait who were you again?"

Oh God, he's just like my sister. How will I survive this class? Just ignore it Aure. She started to listen again, and noticed he hadn't stopped speaking.

"... I mean how can a person just not talk? I mean I love talking. I don't know why Cloud

doesn't. You she see him around girls! It's even worse then! He, like, doesn't even look at them or anything! He just stares-"

" Zack! Will you shut up!", their teacher said.

" That's Tifa. She's my cousin. She scares me sometimes. She goes all crazy on you."

Thank God. She didn't know if she would have made it through that for an entire class.

* * *

Evelien arrived at her photography class and saw Aerith. She sat next to her and gave her a small smile. It was weird being in a class without Aure or Naeva. She listened to the teacher for about two minutes, then zoned out. She hated first days. You didn't know anybody and all teachers talked about was their syllabus. She kept staring off into space until she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked over and saw it was Aerith.

" Hey, the teacher gave us the rest of the class to talk. I'd thought I'd tell you a little bit more about my friends so it's not so awkward later."

" Okay. That would be nice. I don't particularly like awkward situations."

" Well, the only girls are me and Yuffie. The guys are Cloud, Zack, Reno, and Vincent. Cloud's a really quiet guy, as is Vincent. Zack never shuts up unless we are in very serious situations, or if he saw some really hot girl walk by. But that's beside the point. Anyway, Reno is worse than Zack. He has the world's worst attention span. He will stop in the middle of a sentence and stare at a speck of dust. But we all love him and his special moments. I hope we all get to be good friends so we aren't the only girls anymore!"

" Yeah, I hope so too."

Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Naeva walked to lunch. She looked around and saw no one she knew. She started walking to the lines to get some food, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl with short black hair.

" Hey are you Naeva? Well you have to be, I mean you're the only person here with really long blue hair. Why is your hair blue? Is it natural? Would I-"

" Yuffie, don't scare her off, we need more girls in the group."

She looked up and saw Aerith. She gave her a small smile.

" Well we're sitting over here. Unfortunately only Cloud is eating with us today. You'll have to meet the others tomorrow. Oh well, come on, let's get some lunch."

She followed Aerith to the line. She saw her sisters start walking over. They were both being just as quiet as she was. They used to have all the same classes because their school was so small. It was a totally new thing to have different schedules. They would have a lot to talk about after school before going to weapons class.

They got their food and walked over to the table. As soon as she sees Cloud, sees marches right over and sits down right beside him.

" Hey Chem buddy!"

" Hi.", he replied quietly.

" Why don't you ever talk? I mean you can be quiet, but not that quiet!"

" Don't worry.", she heard Aerith say, " He'll talk more once he gets to know you, and once he gets over the fact that you're a girl." She giggled on the last part.

Naeva looked over at Cloud and saw his face was bright red.

Oh this will be fun.

* * *

Aure and Evelien looked at each other. Five minutes ago, they had seen the mischievous glint in their sisters' eye. Now she was sitting really close to Cloud, practically in his lap, just to bug him. And it was working. His face was bright red, and getting even more so by the second. Aerith was watching to with a smile on her face, trying her hardest not to giggle. She finally got over it, and shoved Naeva, causing her to fall on the ground. Naeva looked at her with a glare so deadly, she should have been disintegrated on contact. But Aerith just sat there.

" So everybody, what's your next class? I have English."

" We have Chemistry.", Aure said. Evelien just nodded.

" I have gym!", Naeva said happily, having got over the fact she had been shoved.

Aure noticed that Cloud stiffened. Apparently, Naeva had too.

" You have gym too?", Naeva said with an even more mischievous look on her face.

Oh god, what was her sister going to do now?

* * *

Naeva walked to Gym with Cloud trailing behind her. He seemed even more depressed now. She would have to leave him alone for Gym. They walked in and the coach stared at her.

" Your taking Gym?", he asked.

" Yes, that would be why I'm here.", she said in a sarcastic voice.

" Okay then, everybody run a mile. Go now.", he said, thinking she wouldn't last, and if she did she would finish last.

Five minutes later she stopped running with Cloud right behind her. They sat and watched the others struggle, while the coach stared at Naeva in disbelief. As the others finished up, she started talking to Cloud.

" Hey, I'm sorry about lunch. The look on your face..."

" It's okay, I'm guessing I'll have to deal with it if we're going to be Chemistry... buddies.", he said with a small smile, struggling over the last word..

Oh my god, did he just smile? She stared at him.

"What?", he said defensively.

" You smiled.", she said in a shocked voice.

" Yes, people do that."

She just continued staring. Then the bell rang.

" Bye Naeva!", he said brightly, giving her a big grin.

She just stood there shocked. The coach yelled at her and she jumped and ran out the door trying to catch up with Cloud.

The coach sat there for a moment.

" Did he just smile?"


	2. Training

Chapter Two

* * *

The rest of their day went by quickly. Naeva walked outside to the courtyard to wait for her sisters. She saw Cloud walking by with two other boys and decided she wanted a hug.

" Cheeeeeeeeeeemistry buuuuuddy!", she said while running at him.

The two other boys just stare thinking, Who is hugging Cloud and why isn't she hugging us?

She looked at Cloud and smiled. But then he smiled back, once again shocking her.

He looked at her and started laughing. She still stood there shocked, which only made him laugh more.

Meanwhile, the other boys just stared.

" Okay, well bye!", she said skipping away.

" Who was that?", the black-haired one said.

" My Chemistry buddy, Zack."

" You have buddies? Since when do you have "buddies"? Since when do you even use that word? Since when do you hug and smile at the same time? And laugh? I swear I have never heard you laugh. I'm so confused! But she was cute. Very cute. Like amazing. Is her hair naturally that color? Wait, what's her-"

" Zack, shut up!", both Cloud and the other boy yelled.

" Fine."

* * *

Naeva walked up to her sisters, who were both looking impatient.

" Where were you?", Evelien all but screeched.

" For your information, I had to hug Cloud."

" Of course you did.", Aure said looking unhappy

" Yes I did. Did you guys meet anyone interesting today?"

" Not really.", Evelien said.

" I kind of talked to one guy in my writing class. I swear he was just like you. He would not stop talking."

" Aerith did tell me about the guys in her group though. Their either quiet or extremely short attention spanned.", Evelien said with a giggle.

" I already can't wait to meet them tomorrow!", Naeva said with a giant grin on her face. No doubt she was thinking of something to torture Cloud with.

* * *

Cloud and his friends walked silently to the after school meeting with Aerith. They needed to get there say hi and leave, so they could get to training. There were supposedly going to be three new students today. Zack and Reno couldn't wait, but Cloud and Vincent could care less.

They stopped by and told Aerith they needed to go to their weapons class. It was mandatory to take if were going to train for SOLDIER or any other special operative team. They had been taking this class for two years already and were better than most boys their age.

" I can't wait to meet the new guys!", Zack said excitedly.

" Yeah, same here!", Reno said, almost shrieking.

" Sure."

" Aw, c'mon Cloud cheer up!"

" I don't want to and you can't make me."

" I bet your chemistry buddy could.", Zack and Reno said together.

Of course they were going to tease him about this. They would never stop.

" I don't see her as anything but a friend, okay guys?"

" Sure, sure Cloud."

" Ugh!", Cloud shrieked, walking quickly away from Zack and Reno.

They smiled at each other, and started running after him.

They ran all the way to their class.

* * *

Evelien, Naeva, and Aure walked in. They had come early because Sephiroth had wanted to speak to them.

" I've never had female students before. Do not expect me to treat you differently under any circumstance, got it? I do not enjoy whiny people, so if you are please leave now."

" I promise we are not whiny, especially when it come to training."

" Have you had training before?"

" Yes our father trained us before-"

" Before we moved here. He had to stay for work reasons.", Aure said quickly, cutting off Naeva. Naeva stared at her for a moment.

I wouldn't have told, she thought.

" I see. Well we will see how that training went when my other four students get here. You will first fight each other. Show off any combat here. Then you will fight the four who have been my students for four years. This will test your endurance and stamina. Any questions?"

" None sir.", all three sisters said simultaneously.

" Good. We will start-"

All of a sudden three boys crashed through the door. A moment later, one more walked through the door silently.

" Hello-"

" Clooooooud!", Naeva screamed, while tackling him onto a hug.

" Okay we will now now do introductions. I see you two know each other.", Sephiroth said quietly.

" I'm Zack!", the blacked-haired boy said happily.

" I'm Reno.", the red-haired one said, trying to act cool. He wasn't succeeding.

" And I am Cloud."

" I'm Vincent.", the one in the back said almost silently.

" Well I'm Naeva!", she said loudly.

" I'm Evelien!"

" I'm Aure."

Suddenly Evelien and Naeva start staring at a spot on the ground. Everyone, including Sephiroth, tried to figure out what they were staring. They to the conclusion it was Zack's feet.

" Do you need something?", Sephiroth asked loudly.

They both jumped at the sound.

" Oh my god, your socks are amazing!", they both said to Zack.

" You think so? I thought they were too! I mean they light up and every-"

" Zack we would love to hear of your socks, but we must start class. I am very sorry.", Sephiroth said in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

" Fine Sephy.", Zack mumbled quietly.

" What did you say?", Sephiroth roared.

" Nothing at all!", he said laughing.

" Okay Naeva, you are up first against Aure."

" Do we get a choice in weapons?"

" Of course."

Naeva thought for a moment. She knew her sister wouldn't use a weapon. She was a strictly hand-to-hand fighter. But that didn't mean she couldn't. She looked at her choices. She chose the kunai that were her specialty. They weren't as used and balanced as her own, but they would do. She and Aure faced each other. While Aure excelled at hand-to-hand combat, Naeva was great with the kunai and extremely fast, so much so she could become a blur. Sephiroth started to count down to their start.

" Three, two, one. Fight"

Time to show off.

* * *

Zack watched Naeva move. She was a blur, along with the kunai knives she was wielding. They were dulled for the purpose of fighting in class, but no doubt Aure would have some major bruises tomorrow. From what he could see, Naeva was very fluid in her movement, and her timing was perfect.

Each time she threw a knife, it was at the exact moment Aure's guard was let down, even if for a millisecond. After only two minutes Sephiroth stopped them.

" Okay, I believe I have seen enough. Next Aure, you will fight Evelien."

The fights between the three sisters continued on for about ten more minutes. Each was stopped after two or three minutes. All three girls had been trained by an extremely well-trained person. They were all extremely good with their perception of timing. All were flexible beyond belief. He didn't want to have to fight any of them, but he knew he would have to.

" Okay. Now you will fight my other students. First up Zack and Naeva."

Oh joy.

* * *

I would have to fight a guy who was easily half a foot taller than me and obviously  
weighed more than me. This would be a piece of cake. I was trained by my father, who had all of us practice with his friends all the time, who all had various height and weight differences than us, specifically for this reason. I wouldn't even use a weapon this time.

" Once again, you have your choice in weapons."

The boy, Zack, drew a large sword. It looked strange. Was that?

" Is that duct tape?", she asked.

" Yes, yes it is.", he said.

" Why duct tape? Of all the things to use, why duct tape?"

" Because duct tape fixes everything!", he said triumphantly.

Wow, she thought, We have a smart one here.

" Three, two, one. Fight."

And it began.

* * *

Naeva was going to fight Zack without a weapon? He was the most experienced of us all!

Cloud watched as the fight began. Naeva stared at Zack with a blank expression on her face, an obvious attempt to get him to move first. Which he fell for, of course. As soon as he moved one step forward, she crouched to the ground and sprung upwards, landing behind. He turned around awkwardly. Seeing her opportunity, she grabbed a duct-taped part of the blade, using his force from the turn to propel him around more. As soon as he faced her again, she thrust the sword up to hit him in the face. The shock from the hit sent him to the ground. She used this opportunity to pin him to the ground, pick up his sword and throw it across the room. The whole thing had lasted all of three minutes.

" It looks like you boys have some competition."

* * *

" That was amazing!", Evelien heard someone say. She turned toward the boy who had spoken. He had long red hair tied in a ponytail.

" Up next Reno and Evelien."

She sprung up onto the floor.

" Hey there. I'm Reno.", he said, obviously trying hard to act calm, when she could tell by his eyes, he was scared out of his mind.

Ha, she thought, Aren't you going to have fun?

" Begin."

He ran towards her. At the last second before reaching her he tripped. She then pinned him to the ground.

" Well that was entertaining.", they heard Zack say. They both looked over to see Zack smiling, and Naeva stifling giggles.

" Okay, well next we have Aure and Cloud."

* * *

Aure and Cloud's fight lasted longer than the other two combined. They were both extremely aware of each others movements. After five minutes of them staring at each other, like two people playing chess, Sephiroth called it a draw.

" Okay, we'll try that one again next time. For now go."

Naeva got up and started waling to the door. Evelien got up to follow. Then she heard someone shout her name.

" Hey, Naeva!"

She turned around to see Zack standing there.

" Yes?"

" You won't tell anybody about you beating me, or any of you girls beating us, right?"

" Of course not.", she said. Of course I won't tell. Only the whole school. Over the P.A. System, but he didn't need to know that.

" Cool, thanks!", he said smiling and running off to collect his stuff. He was kind of cute in his own adorable way.

" Your announcing it over the P.A., aren't you?", she heard someone say. She turned around to see her sisters.

" Of course! Want to help?", she said smiling devilishly.

" Of course!", her sisters said in unison.

Oh how fun the morning announcements would be!

* * *

Zack, Cloud, and Reno were walking home together. They all lived in the same area of their neighborhood. Vincent just disappeared after training, yet they didn't notice.

" Woah that was the the girl who hugged you!"

" Yes Zack."

" Woah! All the new guys were chicks!", they heard Reno say.

Zack and Cloud stared at each other for a moment.

" So Naeva huh? Do you like her?", Zack asked, sounding kind of defensive.

" No I do not, but it sounds like you do.", Cloud said with a smirk.

" I do not!", Zack screamed at him, his face going red.

" Denial is always the first step to accepting the truth Zack."

They both stared at Reno.

" Did you just say something intelligent?"

" I think so? Hey why didn't we get hugs earlier?"

" She didn't know you guys. Why would she hug you?"

" I don't know. To make us feel included?"

" Wow, Reno. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

" Bye Cloud. Bye Zack."

" Bye you two!"

Cloud had a feeling tomorrow would be horrible.


	3. PickUp Lines

Chapter Three

* * *

Naeva walked through the front door of her house.

" Mom, we're home!", she yelled.

" Okay, there's some sort of food in the kitchen, find something!"

Their mom never really cooked for them. Usually Aure cooked for them and their little brother, Denzel. None of them really cared though. They knew their mom had to work. It distracted her from all the stress from other parts of her life. Not to mention their dad.

Naeva walked into the kitchen to see Aure already starting dinner. She saw a familiar sandy- brown haired person sitting at the table.

" Neva!", she heard a little voice say as she saw a blur run at her. She was then tackled to the ground by her little brother.

" Hey Denzel, did you have a good day at your new school?"

" Yeah, we got to paint and play on the playground and everything!"

" Cool Denzel, now can I stand up?"

" Oh, yeah you can.", he said with a little smile on his face.

He is just so cute, she thought. I have the best little brother ever.

Evelien then walked into the kitchen and got the same exact treatment as Naeva just had.

" Evvy!", and the process was repeated once again.

Naeva sat at the table watching her siblings. How they could be so happy after all that had happened with their dad, made her extremely happy. Her sisters, she could tell, were having trouble with it. Denzel was too young to really explain it to him. He just thought Dad had stayed behind when they moved here. She felt bad for him. He would have to find out someday, and re-experience what his sisters were going through right now. What she was going through. She didn't want that to happen to him.

They sat down and ate their dinner. Aure took Denzel upstairs, and put him to bed. The girls got their papers signed for the next day. They sat in the living room watching a movie they had rented.

" Aure?", Naeva asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

" Yeah Nev?", Aure said sounding wary.

" Did you really think I was going to tell him about our dad? Why did you cut me off? I know better, I'm not Denzel's age!", she yelled at her sister.

" I don't know about that Naeva. From the way you act, you could be!", Aure screamed back.

" Guys, calm down!", Evelien said, not succeeding in getting them to stop.

" Have you ever thought that maybe I act this way to remind myself that life isn't horrible?", Naeva said in a small voice.

Both of her sisters stared at her. They all were affected by their dads disappearance, but they never knew how affected.

" I wanted to grow up to be just like him, just like every other kid, just like like you guys, and now we will most likely never see him again. I know you understand how much it hurts. We all have our ways of dealing with it, and mine is trying my hardest to be happy. So why don't you think next time before insulting how I act?", she told them, before running up to her room.

Her sisters looked at each other, then walked up to their rooms and went to sleep.

Naeva cried herself to sleep, just like every other night. Aure and Evelien had no idea.

* * *

They woke the next morning, got ready to leave the house. Naeva made sure to put on extra make-up so no one would notice the circles under her eyes. She had gotten no sleep between the crying and the nightmares.

Today they had to walk Denzel to his pre-school. As soon as they got there he ran to his class. They told him bye, and started walking to their own school.

" So for our plan, we ask to present the announcements. Since we've only been here a day, they won't suspect a thing. We present their announcements, and add our own at the end. Sound good enough?"

" Yeah I guess, but should we really? It's kind of immature.", Aure said quietly.

" In case you haven't met me, I'm all about immature.", Naeva said in a quiet voice.

" Well, if their going to be our friends, they'll have to get used to it won't they?", Aure said, smiling at her sister.

" I guess.", both her sisters said simultaneously.

" Well, to the office we go!", Naeva said with a smile.

They followed their sister, knowing this would not turn out well.

* * *

Zack was waiting outside his house for Cloud and Reno. They walked up and the three walked to school. Zack walked to English. When he got there he sat down, and waited for the announcements. He didn't really pay attention, that is until he heard his name.

" Hey everybody at Shinra Academy! Guess who beat Zack Fair at his weapons class yesterday? A girl! Me to be exact! Hi Zack! Yeah, bet you wish you didn't ask me not to tell, because that's what gave me this amazing idea! And here's my sister Evelien!"

" Hi everybody! I beat Reno. I didn't even have to do anything. He tripped, and all I had to do was pin him down!"

" Well that's it for the announcements! Feel free to laugh at them in the hallway! Or right now!"

He heard the people in his class start laughing at him.

Why?, he thought. Why me? Why couldn't they at least mention Cloud?

* * *

The good mood from their fun on the announcements only lasted for the rest of first period for Naeva. During second period period she became unusually quiet. Her sisters noticed, but didn't say anything. It was best for them to talk later. Second period ended, and they all walked to their next class.

Naeva walked into Chemistry, and sat down next to Cloud. He looked at her, expecting her to say something, but she just sat their quietly. He wondered why for a moment, but decided to ask later.

The bell rang and they walked to lunch together. They quietly got their food, walked to the table, and sat down. Cloud, once again, waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he studied her face. He noticed the circles under her eyes. As much as she wished, make-up couldn't cover them up.

Why wouldn't she get sleep?, he thought.

Everyone slowly started arriving at the table. Her sisters just looked at her.

They must know what's going on, he thought.

" Naeva?", he asked in a quiet voice.

" Yes?", she said, almost inaudible.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, of course I am.", she said, none of the usual emotion in her voice. It sounded blank.

He scooted over, closer to her, and gave her a hug. She curled into his side, a sad expression on her face. He could see she was seconds away from crying.

" Hey, will you tell me what's wrong?"

She slowly shook her head in response.

" Okay, will a smile help at all?"

" Maybe.", she said quietly, with a small smile on her face.

He then gave her the biggest smile he ever had. She started laughing at him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was his friend felt happy enough to laugh.

Across the table, Zack glared at him. Cloud noticed, and then directed a smirk at him. Zack took this extremely well. He started pouting like a child, and whispering to Aerith, who then started laughing at him. He abruptly got up and started walking out of the cafe. Evelien noticed and walked out after him. She followed him outside.

" Hey, Zack!", she yelled. He stopped and turned around with a surprised look on his face.

" Yeah?", he said, looking at her questioningly.

" How would you like for me to help out with your problem?"

" What? Problem? I don't have a problem!", he said, his face immediately getting red.

" The problem that has to do with my sister and the little fact that you like her.", Evelien said with a smirk on her face.

" Who is this sister you speak of? I know not of her!", he said in the most fake accent possible. He ruined it when he started laughing. Evelien just looked at him.

" Okay then, I won't help you.", she said while walking away.

" Wait!", she heard.

Of course, she thought to herself.

" Okay here is what you are going to do."

* * *

Naeva walked out the front doors of the front building. She started walking down the road, without waiting for her sisters. She turned around when she heard her name called by a somewhat familiar voice.

" Hey, Naeva!", Zack called.

" What do you need Zack?", her voice still sounding sad.

" You wanna know what you remind me of?"

" What Zack?", she said. Knowing full well it was going to be an extremely corny pick-up line.

" Lucky Charms because you're magically delicious."

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. People started staring as Zack joined in.

" Can I walk you home?", Zack asked after they had calmed down.

"Sure. Where did you find that absolutely horrible pick-up line?"

" I got really bored, so I looked up some. They've come in handy when people get sad. Though it was kind of awkward when I had to cheer up Cloud.", he said with a grimace.

Once again she started laughing, just more quietly this time. They continue walking until they reached Naeva's house. They said good-bye, and Naeva walked inside. She walked into the kitchen and saw both of her sisters there.

" So, how was your walk home? Hmmm?", Evelien said with a smile on her face.

" You planned that didn't you? You make it all to obvious", she replied with a small smile on her face.

" Yeah I did, but do you care? Because I wouldn't care you helped me out."

" Why do I believe that was a hint? And a major one?"

" Because it was."

All three girls started laughing. They kept talking for hours.

* * *

Zack walked away from Naeva's house.

I can't believe that worked, he thought to himself.

He continued walking until he reached his street. He started walking down his driveway

" Zack!"

" What do you need Cloud? I want to go home and get food!"

" Just wondering where you went after school."

" Nowhere, nowhere at all.", he said as he started quickly walking away.

" Well you did something, so why don't you tell me?"

" I walked Naeva home."

" Did you now? Now if something happens to my buddy, we will see each other in weapons class. And you will be ambushed."

" I understand.", he said nervously as he ran to his house.

Ha, Cloud thought, Of course you run away.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**ok so, this is being rewritten because I thought of an actual story line for it. Yeah, I know crazy right? Anyways... thanks for all reviews that I've gotten, especially Chazz Har-Har, you pointed out so many things I hadn't even thought of! I'm going to keep this copy posted, just so maybe I can continue it some other time. Hopefully you will like the new version as well! And also I can't update anytime soon because my computer completely died because there are like a million viruses on it. So thanks to all for reading and I hope you will keep reading. **

** Ventus4ever :)**

**The prologue of the re-write is up! Please read and review because i want to make it better! and my summary on it sucks... badly. but oh well!**


End file.
